<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три Айовы посла Спока by WinterStoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054767">Три Айовы посла Спока</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat'>WinterStoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Psichology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Три раза, когда посол Спок приезжал в дом Кирков в Риверсайде</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три Айовы посла Спока</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>1</b>
  </p>
</div>Аплодисменты были оглушительными, кто-то даже позволил себе коротко свистнуть. Спок едва заметно усмехнулся: теперь всё было так, как надо. Джим – капитан, Спок этой вселенной обязательно станет первым помощником, Энтерпрайз снова отправится к новым мирам. А сам Спок… что ж, для него случились все возможные и невозможные открытия. И хотя нога человека уже не раз ступала на эту планету, как, впрочем, ноги других вулканцев, орионцев, андорианцев и прочих, это всё равно был неизвестный ему мир. Пожалуй, посол Спок ощущал растерянность, хотя, безусловно, вулканцы не испытывают подобного чувства.<p>Но сейчас совсем некому было указывать на нелогичность утверждений о вулканской эмоциональности. И потому Спок вдобавок испытывал ещё и необоснованное чувство собственной неуместности на этой Земле.</p><p>Пожалуй, следовало пойти в вулканское посольство, узнать, не смогут ли они предоставить жильё до тех пор, пока…</p><p>- Спок!</p><p>Запыхавшийся больше от собственной энергичности, чем от физических усилий, Джеймс Кирк догнал старого посла и теперь переводил дух, держась одной рукой за живот, а другой за рукав Спока. Он разрумянился и немного вспотел, глаза сияли, и бережная хватка пальцев на ткани вулканской робы была такой же крепкой и решительной, как…</p><p>- Уф, еле поймал тебя! Ты сейчас куда? Я узнавал: вроде, никакие корабли не уходят на Новый Вулкан, и ты… ты же не улетаешь пока? – затараторил Джим. – Ну вот, я и подумал: чего тебе мотаться по казенным квартирам? Да и немного покоя не помешает после всего этого бедлама. Поедешь со мной? Сейчас дома тихо, там только мама, но я её уже предупредил.</p><p>Джеймс говорил и одновременно вел за собой какими-то явно знакомыми ему коридорами. В сумке у него пищал коммуникатор, а лямка то и дело норовила свалиться с плеча, но Джим совсем не обращал на это внимания. Он всё время смотрел на Спока, то любопытствуя, то смущаясь, то снова озаряясь улыбкой совершенно счастливого человека.  Спок кивал, внимательно слушал джимову бесконечную болтовню и даже не задумывался о том, что, наверное, это неудобно да и нехорошо пользоваться добротой и заботой Джеймса. Просто привычно шел за капитаном Кирком.</p><p>А когда они оказались в Айове, в старом, но крепком доме, когда миссис Кирк вышла встречать их на террасу и вскинула руку в таком же, как у Джима, правильном, но слишком мягком, по-человечески неточном та’але, на Спока вдруг снизошел тот самый покой, который он испытывал множество раз в своей прошлой жизни, но о котором успел забыть. Здесь было много солнца, много ветра, бесконечности неба и тишины. Даже звуки поскрипывающих половиц, ветряных колокольчиков, хриплого радио с кухни были тишиной. Спок помогал Вайноне, с радостью делил с Джимом его обязанности, встречал розовато-желтые рассветы, медитировал, вслушиваясь в себя, в Айову, в дом, в Джима. И обретал покой.</p><p>Однажды вечером Джеймс увел его на прогулку, показывал места, которые любил в детстве и с которыми у него было связано много воспоминаний. И вдруг, остановившись и замолчав, он через некоторое время спросил:</p><p>- А раньше ты был в Риверсайде? У того меня?</p><p>- Нет. Во время службы ты жил в Сан-Франциско, а потом я улетел на Вулкан. Ты приглашал, но обстоятельства всё время складывались неудачно для визита.</p><p>Джим кивнул, глядя себе под ноги. А потом поднял голову и посмотрел с неизменной улыбкой:</p><p>- Это потому, что нужно было тебя хватать и тащить, как я. А он всё тянул.</p><p>Спок хотел возразить, что тянули оба, а надо было, как Джим верно сказал, «хватать и тащить». Но подумал и только кивнул в ответ. Ни к чему говорить о неслучившемся.</p><p>- Сейчас ты в порядке? - Джим внимательно и серьезно заглядывал в глаза.</p><p>- Да, со мной всё хорошо, спасибо, - вежливо поблагодарил Спок не столько за то, что Джеймс поинтересовался, сколько за эти дни умиротворения, которые оказались необходимы больше, чем он сам ожидал.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>2</b>
  </p>
</div>В этот раз юная зелень полей соперничала насыщенностью красок с глубокой синевой неба. Солнце было таким же щедрым на тепло, и ветер так же вольно гулял по пшеничным росткам. Но Спока не трогала эта изобильная красота: он смотрел в окно шаттла и ничего не замечал, старательно концентрируясь на собственных руках, которые то и дело норовили дрожью выдать его волнение. Посол отчаянно боролся с нерациональным желанием делать всё и сразу: быть в Сан-Франциско, ехать в Риверсайд, принимать участие в исследовании сыворотки, изобретенной доктором. Что угодно, лишь бы действовать, заполнять секунды ожидания чем-то деятельным и отвлекающим, пока Джим не придет в себя.<p>Стремление Хана любой вселенной отнимать жизнь оказалось неизменным. Только на этот раз возле реактора оказался Джим. А Спок до постыдной дрожи боялся: в этом мире не было никакого Генезиса, человек не мог оставить свою катру, и, уж конечно, фал-тор-пан не помог бы перенести её в новое тело. На этот раз шанс был только один-единственный. И только чудо… Однако специалистом по чудесам всегда был капитан Кирк, а не Спок, уделом которого была наука. И посол почти жалел, что его народ утратил религиозность, потому что сейчас, как никогда, ему нужна была молитва - последняя, самая слабая из надежд.</p><p>Вайнона Кирк снова встречала его на пороге дома. Было видно, каким невероятно сильным и болезненным ударом стала для неё весть о сыне. Но миссис Кирк не плакала, не позволяла себе даже немного пожаловаться, и Спок проникся уважением к этой женщине ещё больше, чем прежде.</p><p>Он рассказывал об изобретении доктора Маккоя, обо всех уже проведенных и только запланированных процедурах, о том, что коммандер Спок будет держать их в курсе событий, посылая сообщения один раз в четыре часа. Она кивала, кивала, кивала, почти не произнося ничего, так, только, изредка соглашалась. И Спок чувствовал невероятное само по себе и по силе желание солгать: сказать, что всё будет хорошо, как раньше, что Джим скоро поправится и его переведут из реанимации. И тогда они непременно поедут к нему во флотский госпиталь. Он бы солгал даже о том, что это не больно, не страшно на самом деле. Что умирать рядом с реактором – это…</p><p>Спок хотел бы соврать так искусно, чтобы и самому поверить. Наверное, это и было его молитвой. Уж какая есть.</p><p>И может быть, кто-то всемогущий услышал её. Но, что вероятнее, её услышал сам Джим, умеющий творить невероятное буквально из ничего. Он и правда восстанавливался  быстрее, чем прогнозировал доктор Маккой, требовал забрать его из этого «чертового госпиталя», нелогично заверяя, что дома ему помогут выздороветь стены, много шутил, хотя и быстро утомлялся. Легко лгал, что, дескать, и почувствовать ничего толком не успел, так всё быстро случилось, да и гениальный Боунс был рядом.</p><p>Тем же вечером, когда они с миссис Кирк вернулись из Сан-Франциско в Риверсайд, наконец прорвалась плотина её мужественной сдержанности: она практически беззвучно плакала, мелко сотрясаясь всем телом и прижимаясь к Споку в поисках поддержки и с желанием разделить радость облегчения от того, что всё закончилось благополучно. И хотя позже Вайнона извинялась за свою несдержанность, Спок заверил её в понимании и уважении к стойкости и силе её характера. И на этот раз ему снова не пришлось лгать.</p><p>Джим вернулся, и вместе с ним вернулась бурлящая, фонтанирующая жизнь. Тут же поселился доктор Маккой, то и дело приезжали гости, миссис Кирк уверенно и с энтузиазмом командовала на кухне своими добровольными помощниками, на обед или ужин постоянно собирались люди, которые приезжали на час, на полдня, на ночь. Кажется, в Риверсайде перебывала почти вся команда «Энтерпрайз»! Коммуникатор не умолкал, как и разговоры во дворе, в гостиной, как и вечное бурчание, переходящее в несдержанные гневные возгласы доктора Маккоя. Смеялся Джим, подпевало радио на кухне, звенели ветряные колокольчики и посреди этого шума Спок снова чувствовал покой. Всё вернулось на круги своя, всё снова стало хорошо. Не ощущая себя лишним и даже заверив Джима, что пока не имеет намерений улетать на Новый Вулкан, Спок позволил себе только одно проявление чувств, одну минуту полной откровенности, когда нежно и со всей возможной искренностью провел по ладони Джима своими пальцами. Не в поцелуе, но в жесте принятия, единения с близким. С очень близким человеком.</p><p>Даже не глядя в ответ и не спрашивая о значении этого жеста, Джим сильнее сжал его ладонь, отчего нервные окончания чувствительных вулканских пальцев вспыхнули, разделяя с человеком неистовое тепло благодарности, поддержки и сумасшедшей, безграничной радости жизни.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>3</b>
  </p>
</div>В плетеном кресле на веранде тихо посапывал доктор Маккой, которого утомило чтение в кой-то веки не медицинской литературы. Джим и мистер Скотт возились у мотоцикла, что-то там подкручивая и яростно, но очень тихо споря. Звякали на неизвестно где подхваченном слабом ветерке неизменные колокольчики, хотя вокруг даже намека не было на какое-нибудь движение воздуха. Зной постепенно уходил, сменяясь насыщенным теплом конца лета. Поля пожелтели, порыжели, небо выцвело до голубовато-белого, и в вечерних сумерках стрекотали кузнечики, изо всех сил стараясь перекричать соперников.<p>Майка Джима влажно прилипала к коже на боках, темный след тянулся вдоль позвоночника, по шее вверх светлела дорожка выгоревших до пшеничного золота коротких волосков. Руки давно уже были измазаны машинным маслом, на правом предплечье наливалась краснотой большая царапина. Вообще, в этом сосредоточенном чумазом молодом человеке мало кто узнал бы знаменитого капитана Кирка. Нет, узнали бы, но не поверили своим глазам: таким простым, домашним и будничным был сейчас Джеймс.</p><p>Посол Спок прибыл на Землю всего лишь на пару дней, но встретил Джима и тот, подмигивая с привычным озорством, сказал, что слушать ничего не хочет, а будет «хватать и тащить». Капитан Кирк помог уладить все вопросы в максимально короткие сроки и, не давая передохнуть, увез посла в Риверсайд, заверяя, что ни Спок никому не помешает, ни ему никто: сейчас в доме гостили только самые близкие люди, пока до отлета «Энтерпрайз» оставались считанные дни.</p><p>И не сказать, что Спок был против. Ему всегда было хорошо среди этих людей, так похожих и столь же различных с его старыми друзьями. И, конечно, он получал удовольствие от компании Джима. Возможно, годы брали своё и контроль Спока слабел, но он заметил за собой новую привычку к метафорам и художественным сравнениям. Вот и сейчас, глядя на Джеймса, он думал, что капитан давно и необратимо стал чем-то вроде этого теплого солнечного света Айовы в жизни Спока. Когда-то вулканец полагал, что больше уже не сможет чувствовать, но с Джимом нельзя было делать прогнозы: этот свет был рядом со Споком вне зависимости от расстояний между ними, от времени, от вселенной, возраста или цвета глаз Джеймса. Совершенно по-кирковски он пришел и занял собой огромную часть жизни, не собираясь покидать её никогда и ни за что. Упрямое, непредсказуемое и согревающее сияние всего того, чем был Джеймс Кирк в любом из миров.</p><p>Глухо хлопнувшая дверь прервала столь несвойственные вулканцам мысли старого посла - на веранду вышел коммандер Спок с паддом в руках:</p><p>- Нийота оповестила, что прибудет сразу в доки, а мистер Сулу и мистер Чехов планируют прилететь завтра рано утром.</p><p>- Почему? – Джим поднялся, вытер руки какой-то уже изрядно замаслившейся тряпкой и принялся разминать колени. – Чего это они? Обещали же сегодня.</p><p>- Сулу выиграл на каких-то там соревнованиях…</p><p>- Кубок Федерации по фехтованию, - уточнил коммандер.</p><p>- … поэтому сначала будут праздновать, а потом к нам, - сонный доктор Маккой кинул якобы недовольный взгляд на первого помощника, намекая, что перебивать было совсем не обязательно.</p><p>- Ого! Я думал, соревнования будут через пару месяцев. Вот, черт, мы должны были поехать!</p><p>- Без тебя вода не освятится, как же. Учти, Джим, когда твоя кожа начнет сходить пластами, я не упущу этот случай, чтобы сказать «а я предупреждал».</p><p>Джим как раз поднимался по ступенькам на веранду, засмеялся и ответил, что к солнцу он привычный, это пусть Боунс за Скотти следит: Шотландия не так чтобы очень солнечная страна.</p><p>- Капитан, вы уверены, что солнечный ожог…</p><p>- Всё нормально, Спок, - тихо-тихо произнес Джим, проходя мимо своего старпома и мимолетно касаясь его рук в коротком и нежном ozh'esta. – И не капитань, ничего со мной не случится.</p><p>Послу показалось, что его сердце стало маленьким-маленьким, как пустынная мышь. И забилось оно так же дрожащее-быстро. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, дождался, пока все не уйдут в дом, и только тогда посмотрел перед собой, давая волю своим разбушевавшимся воспоминаниям.</p><p>Он помнил такие же прикосновения, помнил, какое недоступное человеку наслаждение и страсть они вызывали в нем, словно Джим не просто выражал этим жестом близость, но нечто более сильное и интимное. Будто бы с каждым ozh'esta Джеймс передавал частичку себя. Вот откуда в Споке было столько его тепла.</p><p>Но самое страшное, что Спок помнил, каким невыносимым стало горе потери. Какими невероятными усилиями он смог заставить себя не просто жить дальше, а хотя бы дышать, двигаться, говорить. И, возможно, об этом стоило сказать молодому Споку, который и без того потерял слишком многое. Эта боль тоже никуда не ушла, она вросла в сердце, в разум, кажется, в самое тело и давала о себе знать ежедневно. Она разрушала изнутри все правила и догматы, заставляя постоянно возвращаться к прошлому, жалеть о несделанном. Из-за неё терялся смысл всего: работы, целей, даже жизни. </p><p>Он должен был предупредить. Не остановить, нет: Спок не представлял себе, как мог бы иначе прожить жизнь, если не рядом с Джеймсом. Быть его первым помощником, его другом, братом, возлюбленным. Быть для него всем, что только может потребоваться. Но проживи Джеймс даже сто лет, этого времени не было бы достаточно. Всего времени вселенной не будет достаточно! И рассказать…</p><p>Спок снова прикрыл глаза, ощутив такое неуместное сейчас жжение под веками. </p><p>Рассказать…</p><p>Он знал, что ответил бы сам себе и, если на то дело пошло, любому другому. Нет никаких гарантий, не при их работе. И даже если так, даже если будет невыносимо, это чувство достойно того, чтобы уплатить назначенную цену. Страх боли нелогичен, страх потери нелогичен, страх жизни нелогичен. Вулканцы обладают эйдетической памятью, а потому Спок сохранит каждую секунду времени, отпущенного им с Джимом на двоих, и эти воспоминания станут смыслом и лекарством от грядущей боли, если она случится. Вот, что Спок бы ответил.</p><p>Да он и советы слушать бы не стал!</p><p>Посол снова отрыл глаза. Тени в заходящем солнце всё сильнее удлинялись, ползли дальше, через дорогу к полям. Ветер всё-таки пришел и шевелил верхушки колосьев, вновь зазвеневшие колокольчики и полы вулканской робы. У кузнечиков открылось второе дыхание, они грянули громче и заливистее. Ещё немного, и можно будет любоваться Венерой - Вечерней звездой древних землян.</p><p>За спиной в очередной раз хлопнула дверь, шаги, судя по звуку, босых ног замерли у кресла посла. По правую руку, там, где обычно за спиной капитана стоит первый помощник.</p><p>- Ты в порядке? – спросил Джим.</p><p>- Да, со мной всё хорошо, - так же тихо отозвался Спок.</p><p>На его плечо, чуть сжимая, легла теплая рука да так и осталась там. Джим смотрел вперед и чему-то еле заметно улыбался.</p><p>- Боунс постоянно ворчит, что здесь ничего нет – поля и небо. Так недолго и чокнуться. Говорит, что я именно поэтому такой. Но мне в Айове никогда не было скучно или пусто. </p><p>Спок тоже посмотрел на мягко изгибающуюся линию горизонта, визуально отделявшую землю от неба.</p><p>- Вулкан местами был похож, но я тоже никогда не ощущал в таком пейзаже пустоту или скуку.</p><p>Джим посмотрел вниз на Спока, кивнул и снова поднял голову, чтобы вглядываться в горизонт, словно чего-то от него ожидая. Человеческая рука по-прежнему лежала на плече, и Спок не стал колебаться, поднимая свою и слегка похлопывая по пальцам Джима. Этот жест не был чем-то интимным или особенно значимым для вулканцев. Он был очень земным – просто согласие, поддержка и присутствие рядом.</p><p>Но даже так, даже сейчас подушечки пальцев старого вулканца покалывало от невероятной силы тепла и света, будто их согревали тысячи закатных земных солнц и вечерних звезд. И Спок не стал сдерживать себя – он улыбнулся. Своим страхам, своему прошлому, опыту, знанию, потерям. Потому что даже такая малость, как рука Джима на его плече, снова делала его цельным, напоминая – ничто не заканчивается, пока ты хранишь в себе чужой свет.</p><p>Спок улыбнулся ещё чуточку шире: очень поэтичная мысль. Может быть, ему попробовать себя в стихосложении?</p><p>Рука на плече слегка сжалась:</p><p>- Пойдем в дом?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>